City
The city is where you begin. Most of the game mechanics are centered around the city such as training troops, launch attacks from, store your resources, and craft your items. The maximum number of cities you can have is 8 and each city will require a city deed that have their own requirements to obtain. The City Deed page will help you get the deeds. Just remember that you need to unlock the previous city deed before you can try to get the next city deed. __TOC__ City Deeds Second City Deed To obtain your 2nd City Deed, you need to complete the following tasks. *To be at least level 7 (Baronet). *Conquer and control a plain. *Have at least 10 friends on Facebook playing Kingdoms of Camelot. Third City Deed To obtain your 3rd City Deed, you need to control a plain and find the following crests *4 Sir Bor's Crests, *2 Sir Ector's Crests *1 Sir Kay's Crest You'll find the Crests by cresting level 7 wilds with the following attack waves *Wave 1: 150 Militiamen *Wave 2: 8,000 Archers Fourth City Deed To obtain your 4th City Deed, you need to control a plain and find the following crests *4 Sir Kay's Crests *3 Sir Bedivere's Crests *1 Sir Gawain's Crest You'll find the Crests by cresting level 8 wilds with the following attack waves *Wave 1: 299 Militiamen and 1 Ballista *Wave 2: 3,300 Ballistas Fifth City Deed To obtain your 5th City Deed, you need to control a plain and find the following crests *4 Sir Percival's Crests *3 Sir Galahad's Crests *2 Lancelot's Crests You'll find the Crests by cresting level 9 wilds with the following attack waves *Wave 1: 599 Militiamen and 1 Ballista *Wave 2: 5,500 Ballistas Sixth City Deed To obtain your 6th City Deed, you need to control a plain and find the following crests and seals *4 King Arthur's Crests *3 Morgana's Seals *2 Mordred's Seals You'll find the Crests and Seals by cresting level 9 wilds with the following attack waves *Wave 1: 599 Militiamen and 1 Ballista *Wave 2: 5,500 Ballistas Seventh City Deed To obtain your 7th City Deed, you need to control a plain and find the following seals *4 Stag King’s Seals *3 Pendragon’s Seals *2 Lady of the Lake’s Seals You'll find the Crests and Seals by cresting level 9 wilds with the following attack waves *Wave 1: 599 Militiamen and 1 Ballista *Wave 2: 5,500 Ballistas Eighth City Deed Ascension Once you've created your city and built it up, you can ascend the city. An ascended cities will give bonuses to certain buildings such as Cottages with a higher population and Rally Points with a higher march number and march sizes. There's a City Center in each ascended city that will give you the Workshop, Blacksmith, Stable, Storehouse, Relief Station and Tavern at max building level. Since many buildings are automatically given to you, you can construct more Cottages and Barracks. Also, you don't need to build and upgrade resource fields. Under the Field tab, there's a resource center that replaced the resource fields with Resource Points. You would allocate Resource Points to Farms, Sawmills, Quarries, and\or Mines and each Resource Point represent a level 12 resource field. Ascended City Factions When you ascend a city for the first time, you need to do 2 things. One, you need to choose a faction for the city. Two, you need to choose the major blessing. This is an important decision to make, because the faction blessings can enhance the city or give you an edge in attacking another city. The 3 factions are Fey, Druid, and Briton and each faction will have their own unique blessings. Fey Major Blessings Minor Blessings Druid Major Blessings Minor Blessings Briton Major Blessings Minor Blessings